The Boy is Mine
by jeejee12
Summary: : England and France found little America and fight over the poor boy. England summons Russia by accident during his magic ritual. France backs out then, but Russia see's the adorable boy and wants him. Will poor America even have a choice in who takes him? Rated M for sexual, violent, and cussing in later chapters. A RussiaxAmerica fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I own Nothing! This is my first Yaoi please feel free to criticize or leave reviews! Good or bad I love them all! It helps me write better and encourages me to continue. Thank you. **

**Summary: England and France found little America and fight over the poor boy. England summons Russia by accident during his magic ritual. France backs out then, but Russia see's the adorable boy and wants him. Will poor America even have a choice in who takes him? **

**The Boy is Mine**

"Damn you Frog!" England yelled as France tried once again to persuade the young child to go with him for his delicious food. England knew his food sucked, but his pride would never admit it.

"Come here little mon chere." France beckoned to the boy ignoring his comment, the boy though was trembling in fear of the older man. He had his creepy rape face on at the moment; the reason for the boys fear. England saw the boy cowering from France and smirked.

"Seems like he doesn't like you Frog, now step aside." It was England's turn to try to convince the boy to come to him. "Noow little booy come heeree. I won't hurt youuu." A creepy dark aura surrounding his body scared the little America even more.

France trembled, "Stop that! Your even freaking me out!" 'That aura reminded me of when Arthur (England) was a pirate. Hon hon and what a pirate he was.' His thoughts turned dirty as he watched him sit on the ground folding his legs in his arms in defeat. "Now that the poor kid is scared of us we'll let him go for today. But I'm not giving up yet mon ami!"

England mumbled under his breath as the little America thought about comforting him, but thought twice. America knew to stay away from France because of pervert alert senses and he labeled Arthur guilty of being one by association. 'I'll come by again maybe they're not so bad.' He ran off to his unknown place he stayed.

Arthur got up dusting off his bottom and thought, 'If I can't beat France by myself I'll just summon up some friends from the other side. Heh he heh.' He went home into his dark basement where he kept his spell books and a large pentagram in the middle of the floor. He set up the candles and stuff where they were supposed to be and got his favorite spell book. He closed his eyes, 'This is to win the child, Americas, love. And get him to hate France.' Arthur started chanting the spell. The circle glowed revealing a purple light.

"Yes! It's working!" He was excited for the spell seemed to be working. The light faded and a head popped up from the floor. He saw a familiar face with violet eyes staring back at him. The face smiled.

"You called?"

'Crap it's Russia!' England knew then he screwed up something. Russia saw the distress of the British man and smiled innocently and stepped out of the circle being a head or so taller than Britain even at his younger age.

"Why have you called, England? It is France Da?" He asked knowing it probably had to do with that flashy weak country. England glared.

"It was an accident that I called you here. I wanted the child to like me and not that stupid Frog…" England stopped there, but knew Russia was now going to ask questions.

Russia his human name being Ivan frowned with confusion, "A child you say?" Ivan thought about how a simple child would involve both Frances and Arthur to fight over him. 'Strange I think I will check out this boy myself.' He smiled at this new situation. Sure he already had his little three Baltic nations at his home, but he wanted to meet this new child. Arthur felt uneasy with the way the Russian smiled again.

"You stay away from America!" Arthur stepped in front of Ivan trying to look as threatening as he was back in his pirate days. Ivan just smiled at Arthur not making him anymore comfortable. He put his hands up in the air.

"I just want to meet this child. And his name is Amerika you say. Strange name for a boy. He must be a country then." Seeing the British mans face was enough conformation as he skipped ahead of Britain merrily at the possibility of owning another country. "I will sleep here for the night, but you will take me to see this Amerika." Not giving the poor ex-pirate the choice as he heard the threat beneath Ivan's light tone. England sighed. 'What did I get myself into?' He decided to deal with it the next day as to avoid the scary Russian.

*In the morning*

Arthur opened his eyes to find violet eyes staring back into his emerald greens. "GYAAAH!" His whole body jumping off the bed into the wall near his bedroom window.

The childish Russian clapped his hands and giggled excitedly, "Time for breakfast then it's to visiting this boy you spoke of." Arthur glare doubled in being rudely awakened and felt protective of the boy. His genius reply was, "Wanker!" But Ivan had already left the room to eat.

*After Breakfast*

Ivan walked with Arthur to see the child and France trying to convince America to come with him again. Arthur got overly pissed, "Frog step away from him! You dirty pedophile."

France looked insulted at that, "I may be a lot of things mon ami, but I certainly am not a child molester." He then noticed Ivan standing there looking amused and his face as innocent as ever. Frances face paled knowing if Russia wanted he could easily take the small country away. He turned to his friend mostly sworn enemy England and intercepted whatever he was going to insult him with this time, "Good luck mon ami, but I just remembered I left some bread in the oven! Can't let my house burn now can I? Au revoir!"

Arthur looked dumbfounded as did the child. Ivan was sure to get a good look at the adorable Amerika. The child was fare skinned and had bright blue eyes that could make you go gaga over the lad. His dirty blonde hair sort of reminding him of his favorite flower. He was tiny too like a toddler. 'Well he is a toddler considering he is a small country' Ivan thought as he then decided he will take this child for himself. Ivan looked at the Brit right next to him and smiled at the possibility at a fight with England. 'I will have him by Any means necessary.' His whole face going deceptively innocent and he approached the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters. Thanks for sticking with me guys! Love you guys. Again I don't own Hetalia! Don't be afraid to review good or bad it'll help me do better! Thank you! **

*Chapter 2*

The three left standing in the green fields of England's country side was Arthur, Ivan, and little America. Frances (being France, figures huh?) left after bothering Arthur as was his favorite thing to do. Arthur was thus always annoyed with the Frenchman. Ivan paid no mind to Frances as he concentrated on the adorable blue-eyed angel in front of him. The child looked up once again meeting his violet winter eyes, for he was after all the country of Russia. His eyes seemed to entrance the boy and made him shyer in front of the new person that came to see him. Ivan walked up to him and bent down to kneel to his level as to not scare the child with his tall figure.

He smiled his bright smile that usually meant he was up to something, but the child knew no better. "Privjet, Amerika."

America smiled shyly in return. 'He seems nice enough.' He said, "Hi!" America smiled brightly like the sun and that smile is what made Ivan want to take him back to his home right away, but he restrained himself smiling at the boy. "My name is America, or Little Sun. That's what Mother calls me."

This interested Arthur and Ivan as they thought, 'Mother?!' Arthur asked first keeping his voice soft, but inside he boiled with resentment towards this 'Mother' for he wanted the child for his own. "You have a mother, America?" he refused to use a weird name like 'Little Sun'.

The boy smiled looking into his emerald green eyes, "Yes. She gave birth to me and so on. I don't know how, but she said something how a bald eagle carried me from the sky and into her arms…" He babbled how his Mother explained his birth. Of course the two nations knew how a woman actually gave birth to a child. Ivan frowned at how the child already had someone taking care of him, but he saw how Arthur was getting ready to kill this 'Mother' was. Ivan smiled at how he could use the Englishman to take care of the business for him and his Amerika wouldn't hate him for killing his mother.

Ivan interrupted the boy, "Amerika, does your mama have a name?"

"Of course she has a name!" America answered with a lot of energy, "Her name is Native America." 'He has no idea how he signed his own mother's death warrant.' Ivan thought feeling a bit sad for what sadness was to come to his America. "Speaking of which, I have to go home now. It was nice to meet you again Mr. Arthur and you never said your name…?" Questioning the Russian.

Ivan chuckled and patted the boys head enjoying the contact, "You can call me Ivan." The boys eyes brightened at his new friend.

"Okay Mr. Ivan." He smiled shyly before running back into the bush and disappeared again. The boy was familiar with this path back to home. It was magical because he knew Arthur was a country called England, so he took his usual back to his Native American soil. America walked then going through brushes of green and tall trees in the forest. He came to the clearing where his Mother was waiting in their hut. She was a beauty with long black as night hair and light brown slightly red skin like the soil beneath their feet. She wore native furs and leather dress. Native America smiled at her son finally home from his adventures.

"Hey my Little Sun, what did you do today?" Her dark brown eyes sparkling with love for her son. She knew someday that he would grow to be a great land full of freedom.

America grinned at his mother, "I was with my friends!" Native America raised her dark eye brows at that for it was a first she heard of these friends.

She hugged her son to sit on her lap as he tried to playfully wrestle his way out. "Do you know their names my little sunshine?"

He giggle, "Yep! There's England or Arthur for what the other guy with yellow hair calls him. Arthur has huge eyebrows like you wouldn't believe. His friend with yellow hair name is France or Frances. Then I met someone new today! He has really these pretty purple eyes with silver yellow hair. Like it's almost white, but he's not old looking. His name is Ivan." The things her son was telling her troubled her to no end. She knew that these men were like her and her son would be forced from her arms. Native America has been listening to the whispers of Mother Earth it was almost time… 'Please Mother Gaia don't take my son away from me so soon.' Native America prayed as she held tightly to her sunshine. Her Little Sun just hugged her back not knowing why his mother looked sad so suddenly.

*Back with England and Russia*

Russia began the conversation, "So how are you going to get the child to go with you now?" He of course was planning his own way of getting the child after getting England to do all the work.

England allowed a little bit of the pirate to come out, "I'm going to America since I know the boy won't come willingly." He shook his head, "No… I can't take him away from his mother he'd hate me for sure…but, I want him!" Arthurs green eyes turning into a blue color of madness. Ivan felt a twinge of fear, but knew he could easily take on the island nation if he had to.

"Then just take him England." He said coolly with an undertone that said, 'You're a pirate still aren't you despite that gentlemen exterior you like to hide behind.' "Even if he does hate you at the moment it won't last long. He seems like the forgiving type."

England's eyes changed back to their usual green and smirked, "You're right Russia. Why are you suddenly so helpful?" He narrowed his brows in suspicion.

Ivan raised his hands, "As I told you before I just wanted to check out the boy for myself. I never said anything to you about taking him for myself." He smiled his usual smile that made people not trust him. Arthur seemed to be comforted that he didn't have to worry. 'Oh my dear Island nation, but you have lots to worry about.' Ivan's smile turning into a grin. They both went back to Arthur's place. There Russia went back through the portal England opened that brought him there. Arthur of course planned a fleet towards the Americas to take what he would make his. And His alone… He smirked and licked his lips.

"Oh my small America, prepare to be mine. My little brother."

**Author's Note: I so sorry this took a while guys I had writers block syndrome. ^_^' Anyhoo review and let me know how you like it! Or hate it all helps me. Peace out until next chapter! Oh my what is going to happen Little America? What will become of Native America? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters. Thanks for sticking with me guys! Love you guys. Again I don't own Hetalia! Don't be afraid to review good or bad it'll help me do better! Thank you! **

Ch3-*with Native America- Normal p.o.v.*

A few months has passed since America met his friends and Native America grew restless with worry. For now she bore a new child, she called him Maple Leaf. He looked almost exactly like her Little Sun for they were a year apart and brothers. 'People would think them to be twins.' Native America mused with her thoughts. Maple Leafs differences with his elder brother were while Little Suns eyes were blue, his were a pretty purple. America's hair was wild and straight while Canada's hair was soft with slight curls. He had another name for he was also a country. Well since he's a small child like America he was more like a colony. Since they were countries they grew up faster or slower depending on their land and people. Native America sighed, 'My young ones are growing up too fast.'

"Maman!" Canada softly getting her attention. She giggled and rubbed her nose against her newborns face.

"Yes, my little Maple Leaf?" Her dark eyes amused by his use of the word "mother".

Canada's eyes innocently asked, "Why you look so sad there, eh?"

Native America embraced her newborn as little America entered the room, "Hey Mama! Hey bro! I want a hug too!" He pounced like a lion into her lap as his younger brother giggled. His mother laughed at his little dramatics.

"I will always embrace you both as long as I am able to." She wrapped her baby boys in her arms and felt at peace for the night was calm before the next morning where a fleet of ships would arrive.

*with Arthur(England)-His P.o.v.*

Damn it. I was getting more irritated as this voyage to the new world also known as the Americas was taking too long. I wanted my little brother and I wanted him now. Even the crew felt my rage as they shivered in fear. I sighed. 'This is getting ridiculous. My composure is getting way out of hand, I need more self-control.' I counted to ten as what people say helps control your anger. It didn't… I still felt anger toward this woman who called herself Native America.

' I will build the new America with… Alfred Jones.' That sounded like a nice name for the boy. I was tired from this voyage and decided to catch some rest, but was interrupted. A crew member knocked on my door.

"Come in." I glared at the man who dared disturb me when I was already irritated.

The crew member didn't seem to notice and gave his report, "Sir! We will be reaching land by tomorrow! By sunrise to be exact!"

I smiled at the shipmate, "Wonderful! The best news I've heard all day! Now tell the men to get their rest… We have a big day tomorrow." I said as the man bowed his head and walked to tell the rest of the crew. I laid myself in the small bed and smirked. 'Just you wait till I get my new brother from you. You savage whore.'

*In the morning- Normal p.o.v.*

America got up early that morning and poked his baby brother awake, "Maple Leaf, wake up!" He whispered loudly in his ear so he wouldn't disturb his mothers rest.

Canada opened his eyes and rubbed them, "Why so early Little Sun? The sun isn't even out yet…" He slipped back into the blanket, but it was whipped off of him.

"Come on Bro! I want to go to the sea. And we need to get there early." He put his hands on his hips trying to look tough.

Canada mumbled softly, "Fine…" Giving up on arguing with his brother and knew they were going to get in trouble for it later. They got ready with their leather bags and weapons to hunt fish while they were there. And they left their sleeping Mother in the hut as they set out for the shore.

*Sunrise*

Native America opened her eyes seeing her two sons gone. She got up in a panic, "Maple Leaf! Little Sun! Where are you?!" She ran out of the hut to the nearby tribe to see if they were there. The medicine man was the first to answer her as she grew hopeful that he had the answer.

"Please, Do you know where my sons are?" She said out of breath for she ran the whole way.

The medicine man always got up before the dawn for as you get old you sometimes can't just get to sleep and smiled, "Don't worry I just happened to hear that your boys went to the seashore to hunt and play." Native America sighed in relief, but the bad feeling in her stomach wouldn't leave.

"I need a few warriors to take with me to the shore. I have a feeling…" The medicine man didn't need to hear more words to understand his Lady's request. 'She must feel danger is coming towards our people and her sons.' He scouted out the best warriors which were Big Bear and Sly Fox. Big Bear was for strength his muscles from hunting, while his partner Sly Fox was for she is quite the cunning vixen. Native America smiled at the choices for the pair was indeed strong.

"Hello Lady Americas." The pair said as they hugged their comrade.

"Hello, again my children." She warmly greeted them and they immediately set out to find her babies.

*Back in Russia- his p.o.v.*

'Sigh' Waiting for Britain to get my little Amerika is so boring. So, I had to torment my little Baltic Nations in the meantime. I sat up from my nice red chair and stepped out of my office for something more entertaining to do. Ah! I spy my little Latvia. He was such a little guy because his country is small he looks like a fifteen year old teenager with light brown hair with a royal red uniform. I noticed my coat once again was moved.

"Where is my coat?" I asked startling the small nation.

"Well. Um.. um… sir I put it in the washer for it looked a little dirty!" Latvia smiled very nervously as I smiled brightly. 'Damn, he saved his own skin with being useful.' I walked away bummed I didn't get to do my favorite activity which was punishment. I decided to find Lithuania who was dusting in the library. He came to my shoulder and had normal a complexion. Lithuania had dull blue eyes, while he didn't have my soon to be Amerika's bright blue sapphires. He also had plain straight brown hair that came to his shoulders and wore a plain green uniform. He is just plain isn't he, but at least him being frightened of me makes him fun.

I smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, "Privjet, comrade." I purred as I felt Lithuania tremble in fear.

"Hel… Hello… Mr. Russia." He stuttered out his eyes wide in fear. I loved the look on his face as I bent his face down and tour off the small mans shirt looked at the scars beneath Lithuania's collarbone. I smiled for I was the one who caused them and pressed my lips gently to them.

Lithuania gasped, "Not here! Please…" thinking of his siblings if they were to find him with me like this.

"Are you ordering me around my little Lithuania?" I moved my hand to his throat and squeezed leaving satisfying bruises. He gasped for air as I let him go after a few minutes and dropped to the floor grabbing for the chair, so his face wouldn't hit the floor.

"No, not at all." He lowered his gaze in shame he wasn't strong enough against me.

I easily lifted him up off the ground as he eeped! In surprised. I laid him on the table admiring the scars on his body that I created and some were new wounds.

"Good, but I still need to teach you some lessons." I laughed as I placed my gloved hands in my pocket and pulled out my handy lead pipe. "Shall we begin?" I didn't wait for his answer as I bashed the side of his head for his face was too pretty to hit directly. My boredom cured at last.

*With America and Canada*

America and Canada ate their catch of crab and fish. They were taking a break from playing in the water.

"Can we go home to Maman, now brother?" Canada said wanting to go back to his mother.

"Oh don't be such a mama's boy Maple Leaf! What's with the weird way you say 'maman'?"

"It's not weird. I just want to go home!" Canada cried and so America sighed leaving no choice, but to pack up the seashells they collected. Hey he can't help, but love his baby brother. He was about to reach for the last seashell when he heard strange noises from the ocean. He looked up and noticed huge ships coming in and fast. Canada whispered, "What are those?" while grasping his older brothers arm in fright of the unknown things heading towards them.

America stared ahead and saw on the nose on the main ship was a man with dangerous emerald green eyes. "I don't know…" he whispered back as if hypnotized by the man. He also could have sworn he heard a hair-raising voice say.

"I've come for you… my little brother."

**Author's note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review or PM id you like or hate! Reviews keep me going and alive Thank you! Alright until next chapter peace out! ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters. Thanks for sticking with me guys! Love you guys. Again I don't own Hetalia! Don't be afraid to review good or bad it'll help me do better! Thank you! And I'm sorry it took so long because of my schooling. Well, tata for now! **

Ch4-* England's P.o.v.*

I happened to get up early before sunrise needing to look at the water to see how much closer we were to the new world. All I saw was dark blue and black and the fading of the moon and stars. Daylight would be soon. A movement caught my eye and startled me.

"Frances?!" I was astonished at how I could miss months of being on this ship that I happened to miss THIS frog on board.

Frances yawned and smirked at me in his playboy manner, "Why good morning England."

I glared at him, "Don't give me that good morning crap!" my yelling probably waking up the whole ship.

"Aww, and after I was worried about my friend and even stayed hidden away on this filthy ship full of Englishmen!" Frances said as dramatic as ever.

"To hell with you I'm English!" I reached to choke him as he skipped merrily away from me.

"My point exactly my friend!" as he scurried off leaving me frustrated as ever considering chasing him down, but my mood improved when the chill of the night passed and the sun started to arise. I looked at the water seeing a fuzzy bit of brown and green in the distance and I smiled. I thought at how much this new world would be of great use to me and how much I will enjoy raising my cute little Alfred. The sun rose a little higher as the land became closer to my fleet of ships.

I could spot my Alfred a mile away playing with another little one hmmm… "Frances!"

"Wee? England?" wary that I might still be wanting to choke him until he turned purple.

I turned my head back to the sight of the extra boy and indication made Frances turn to see what I was trying to get him to look at. "If that boy that is with my Alfred is also a little colony you may have him, I just want Alfred." I explained in my usual Blunt tone.

He gasped in surprise, "Really? I always wanted a little one to raise and be like moi!" making that ridiculous kissy face.

"On second thought, if you screw up I won't hesitate to take him from you too." I glared at him catching on to his perversion.

He whined, "Whaat? But I want him it's not fair if you get both!" He kept on going on flipping his blonde hair in anger while I ignored him to keep my growing headache at bay.

I kept my eyes on Alfred and I saw him turn his head no doubt able to see the ships and I licked my lips anticipation, "I've come for you… my little brother."

"Land ho! Lads!" I yelled having my men on deck running about to drop the anchor and get the boats ready. It only took fifteen minutes at most to finally step foot on the shore only a few feet away from my little brother. The poor thing was covering his little friend I took a closer at the boy, noticing the slight curlier hair, but a striking resemblance to Alfred. I turned my attention back to Alfred. "Hello, long time no see Lad. Remember me?" I kept my tone soft to make sure he didn't run away.

His blue eyes widened in recognition, "It's you! Why are you here?" He looked less scared and dropped his arms from his younger brother.

I smiled brightly disarming him of any fear, "You do remember! That's jolly good Lad!"

"Little Sun!" I turned to the part of a forest where I saw a couple of savage women and a man wearing Leather and furs with speared weapons and bows and arrows. I narrowed my eyes at the woman who called Alfred Little Sun.

"Mama!" "Maman!" The two boys gasped in surprise.

Frances was interested hearing 'Maman' from the purple eyed boy and laughed standing next to Arthur, "Now this is astounding England, the one you gave me already knows French." Sounding a little too happy about it. Before the children could run to their mothers arms, I grabbed them both and gave the twin to Frances as I held onto 'My' little brother.

"I don't think so Alfred" I whispered into his ear knowing it would give him back a little fear, so he'd stay still for now. I continued to glare at the newcomers.

The woman glared her dark eyes back at me, "Let go of my children!" raising her bow and arrow at me. I unsheathed my sword and put the blade at Alfred's throat.

"Are you sure you're in any position to order me around woman?" I saw her shiver knowing she has not met another country like me, dangerous… I smirked as she continued to aim and glare. I must admit she was courageous for a savage.

Alfred cried for her, "Mama! Don't…"

"Little Sun, You must be brave for me alright?" She smiled gently at her son, and she turned to Maple Leaf "You must be kind and supportive for your brother okay?" They nodded helplessly since they were weak against me and Frances already being strong countries, well I was stronger despite my size I was proud to say.

I pushed Alfred to Frances to hold while I proposed a deal, "If you want to see your sons alive again, you'll allow me to take them. If not I WILL kill you and they won't get to see you ever again."

"I'll never let you take them!" She yelled in her native tongue and let the arrow fly, I easily dodged as the arrow hit the man behind me. I felt a pinch in my arm feeling my own country men's pain as he died can do that to you.

I glared at her, "You'll regret that" my eyes turning blue with madness.

Her companions attacked first getting a few more of my men as I took out the man first with the gun shooting him straight in the head. "Big Bear!" the other woman Sly Fox yelled seeing her husband slain. One of the young lads on the ship took her distraction and stabbed thru her as she coughed up blood. She fell limp after twitching fighting to stay alive. Her dark eyes grew dull and she died.

"Now do you give up?" I dodged another arrow and managed to move behind her but she knew she was behind me used an arrow to stab me in my arm. I swiftly moved away only getting a graze. I swung my sword now not giving her a chance as I sliced in her side. Not even caring that they were tear filled eyes watching as Frances looked down in shame at what I was about to do.

I stopped for a moment, "Frances take them to the ships ahead of me, I'll come back alone in a moment." He nodded and took them as they yelled and kicked, crying for their mother.

"I'll save you Mama when I'm stronger I swear!" Alfred swore loudly. Making a lump in my throat. 'He cares that much for her?' I thought as she laid there bleeding from her side. And after I swore to kill her.

"You will disappear from site and I won't have to kill you." Her eyes widened as I said that and smiled in her gentle way shocking me.

"So you do have some kindness in you, for a pale-face." I chose not to take offence to that.

I glared at her, "Your boys are the same color! Bloody ninny!" She raised her eyebrows at the insult.

"Yes, but they are free spirited, you'd never be able to completely own them." She glared, "In that way they ARE my sons."

I turned my back to her, "You will disappear and when he does manage to get free of me. Then you can meet your sons again." And walked back to the boat rowing back to the ship. Mission accomplished. I cured at myself, "You've gotten soft Arthur." I said to myself.

*Russia's p.o.v.*

I awoke that morning with a nice good feeling. I felt the warm excited feeling in my chest as I felt that England finally has my sunflower. I got to my Baltic Nations to pack my stuff immediately and cook up something. I was going to England for a short visit.

**Author's Note: How did ya'll like this chapter? I can't wait to hear after being away from my precious people! T-T drat work and school for getting in the way. Sorry I couldn't manage to get Russia in this chapter much. I will be working hard on the next chapter while I am away, so I can upload sooner. **** Thank you!**


End file.
